


Forgotten

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, dragon - Freeform, wirch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Story deleted so I can edit it and submit it somewhere.


End file.
